Love will find a way
by EricGreater76
Summary: The boy, who is a dense boy, he always do everything by himself, he silently bears all sufferings, he always cares a certain hazenut hair girl. The girl, who is a tsundere girl, she loves a certain spiky black hair boy, she wants to help him bear the burden on his shoulders, she's the girl that cries because of him. Will they be together? ToumaxMikoto.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chap 0: Prologue.

 **HI EVERYBODY! This is my first fan fic, so I hope you don't mind my inexperience, beside** **English is my second language so I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes in the story.** **Please leave a review and PM me if you have some ideas for the story.**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Academy City._

"No way! I'll never agree that thing! It's so foolish."

"There's no other way. I have to do it, of course I'll do by myself"

"Kami-yan, you-" - Tsuchimikado Motoharu was going to say but he interrupted.

"Okay, enough! I have something to do so I have to go." - Kamijou Touma tightened his right fist and he expressed a grin of guilt.

"Tsuchimikado, can do you me a favor?"

"What's it?"

"Please tell everybody, especially her, I'm so sorry." - Then he ran away.

"Kami-yan! Get back here! You moron!" - Motoharu yelled angrily but Touma went so far.

* * *

 _St. George's Cathedra, London, England._

"Haven't you found him yet?" - Kanzaki Kaori got upset, she wore a denim jacket over her usual attire, her sword hanging from her belt.

"Tsuchimikado and members of Amakusa are finding, they haven't called yet."

"Damn it! What's happening? Why don't he contact anyone?"

"Kanzaki, I missed him." - The nun, who was sitting next to Kanzaki, said sadly.

"Index."

"I should have paid attention to him. If something happens to Touma, how can I tell her?"

"It's alright Index. He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Kaori looked at Index, she said strongly but she was really very worried.

"Kamijou Touma, where the hell are you? - Kaori thought.

* * *

 _In district 7, Academy City._

"How's it going? Do you find him, Kuroko? - A certain chesnut hair girl, who was wearing the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School, was already out of breath.

"Onee-sama, I looked everywhere but the ape wasn't seen anywhere." - A pigtails girl with the Judgement armband answered her question.

"Misaka-san, Shirai-san, Uiharu is hacking all security cameras in Academy City but there's no result yet." - A girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her hair said.

"That idiot! Where did he go!?" - Misaka Mikoto, the third ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City, growled.

"Onee-sama , where do you think he can go?

"I don't know. That moron! I'm going to beat him badly when I find him. He usually get everyone worried sick. Why couldn't he stay away from danger? - Misaka slammed her fist in anger at the wall, her bangs gave off a spark of bluish-white electricity.

Shirai Kuroko and Saten Ruiko were pale with fear, nobody had ever seen Mikoto this forceful.

"Etou...Onee-sama, you calm down."

"Right, Misaka-san. He had to have sufficient reason for his suddenly missing."

"Grr, so how is it that I calm down? If he come up against difficulties, he can tell me. Why does he the only one not asking for help!?" - A tear or two slipped from her eyes.

"Onee-sama."

"Misaka-san."

Mikoto wiped her tears, she looked at the night sky. It is nighttime. The sky is black. There are tiny lights in the sky. They are stars. There are many stars. She looked all over the sky. She saw stars everywhere.

"No matter where you go, I'll find you and take you back, you idiot."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it: the first chapter of my first fan fic! Anyways,** **I know this chapter is really short but please bear in mind that this is only the Prologue.** **So where did Touma go? What happened? Who's "her" who Touma and Index talked about? Please wait next chapters. Ya-ne.**


	2. Chapter 1: Two mothers-Mikoto and Touma

**Hey** **guys, I'm back for another chapter of 'Love will find a way'** **. I** **hope that some of you guys have been enjoying this so far. Beside** **the war against grammatical errors and fallacies has begun!**

* * *

At a swimming pool in a member only sports gym, nearly the hottest spot of Kanagawa prefecture, two housewives had just finished their regular routine swim and were chatting.

"The summer holiday is near, what are you going to do for your university break, Misuzu-san?" - one of the housewives asked. She looked like a young lady in her mid-twenties, but she was actually the mother of a high school student.

"Hmm I have not decided yet. My husband will return from his business trip. " - Misuzu replied. Misuzu currently studied in University, and she too, was a mother; her daughter was 14 years old.

"My husband is returning from his bussiness trip, too." - Her friend, Kamijou Shiina, said while resting on side of the pool.

"So...how about we go somewhere together? I want to introduce my husband to you anyway, and Touya-san too.- Misuzu said as she sat on a chair next to the pool.

"That would be nice. I also thought about calling Touma to have vacation with us, I have not seen him since after Daihaseisai." - Shiina said while thinking about her spiky black haired son.

"Yeah, same, I have not seen Mikoto-chan for a long time." - Misuzu replied while the girl with the chestnut hair came to mind. - "And how is your son doing anyway?" - she asked after she remembered that Touma had saved her from SkillOut before. - "He likes to do heroic stuff, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I heard from his teacher, Komoe-sensei, that he keeps getting into trouble, and has been in the hospital quite a bit." - Shiina replied with worried face. - "I wish he would get a girlfriend so he'd have someone to look after his heroic actions and misfortune."

"Same for me too, I want Mikoto-chan to get boyfriend so that she can learn to act more like a girl, rather than like a tomboy." - Misuzu sighed. Then she had an idea, and a gleeful smile appeared on her face. - "How about we get them together? I think Mikoto-chan is interested in Touma too."

"What? Really?" - exclaimed Shiina in surprise.

"Yes, Mikoto-chan always talks about him so affectionately – 'That idiot this' and 'that idiot that'." - Misuzu giggled - "But I think she wants your son to pay more attention to her."

Shiina laughed: "I don't think Touma-san is aware of that… like someone I know… You have to lay the facts in front of him to get the message through, hohoho."

"But Touma is a good man, he would make her very happy, I'm sure."

"If you said so, but where should we have our vacation? We should go somewhere in Japan, so Academy City will allow them to come with us." - Shiina said as she got out of the pool and grabbed her towel.

"Hmm, I guess we can go to Kyushu."

"I agree, that is a good idea, but now what should we do?" - Shiina asked as she sat down next to Misuzu.

"Okay, I guess I will call first then." - said Shiina as she walked to her belongings, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed her husband's number.

"Hi honey, you will return for this summer right?" - she asked as phone connected. - "I'm thinking about going to Kyushu with Misaka-san. Yes, Misaka-san from Daihasesai. She wants to introduce her husband to us too. So you can come? That's great! Oh, I also want Touma to come too, I have not seen him for a long time, and I miss him. Okay, thank you, honey, I will see you soon." - She said goodbye and the phone disconnected. She looked at Misuzuu with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

Misuzu nodded back: "My turn then." - as she began searching for her husband's number on her mobile.

Several seconds later the call connected.

"Hi dear, how is your business trip? That's nice. Dear, are you coming back to Japan for this summer? That's great. I have time off from university too, so I want to have vacation in Kyushu. Yes, I prefer somewhere close so if university contacts me I can return quickly; and I also want Mikoto-chan to come. I know how you miss her, and she would have fun; my friend's family is coming too. Yes dear, the friend that I met when I went to Academy City for the Daihaseisai event, I want to introduce you to them too. Thank you, dear, I will see you soon." - As the phone disconnect, Misuzu smirked at Shiina.

"He's okay with it."

"Yes, everything is according to plan!" Both wives cheered and gave each other a high five.

"Ah, but we must do it separately." - Shiina suggested with a wink - "They'll be so surprised."

"And then we shall help those two fall in love!" - Misuzu's eyes shining.

* * *

 _Couple of Days Later~_

An usual day in a certain dormitory…

8 a.m..

Zzzzz….zzzz….

….

"AHHHHH ! COLD LIKE HELL !"

Almost drowned in the bathtub, he get up. Why the bathtub ? Because a certain place called "bed" has been occupied by a little tiny nun…

But why the shower can be activated by itself ?

"Mew… Mew…"

" _…. Is there a mew mew that can activate the shower ?..." –_ He thought.

"Hey, Touma ! 8 a.m already. Hmmmm" – A blur shadow speaks.

"… _Fukou da…"_

"Okay, Index-neechan… Next time, please say something before sinking someone… I am cooking right now…"

"Who the hell want to "sink" in you ? Touma no ecchi…"

 _" I hate that innocent face…"_

 _..._

After finishing the breakfast, Index went out with Hyouka to Komoe's house.

A dorm without Index, don't know why, but it's so boring. What he gonna do in this morning ? No Sale off event. No homework to do.

"Well, I should do the grocery shopping - Then he left immediately.

He walks over the street. Today, the sky is blue. The air is a little be reeze, and the street is crowder than usual. Suddenly...

"CHASER!" *BANG*

He turned and saw a girl with brown short hair and wearing a Tokiwadai middle school uniform getting a drink from the vending machine. Yup that girl was Misaka Mikoto. She's the girl that often challenged him during the early days of his memory loss and one of the few that knows of said memory loss. She was also the strongest electromaster of Academy City, known as the Ace of Tokiwadai and the Railgun. She's also one of the few friends who Touma can trust and being a nice guy decided to greet her.

"Yo biribiri" - Touma greeted her.

"HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO YOU STUPID BONE HEAD? HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER." - Mikoto exclaimed as she shot a massive lightning spear at him.

Touma quickly put up his right hand and negated the lightning spear.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please don't shock me."

Mikoto frowned and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, it's not like my ability can hurt anyways."

Then they sat down on the bench next to the vending machine.

"So...how's your life?" - asked Mikoto.

"Like usual, misfortunes still sticks to me everyday. Fukou da." - Touma sighed.

"Why did you say that all the time? Sometimes the luck reaches to you, you shouldn't be so pessimistic."

Kamijou Touma didn't replied her, for the simple reason that he did not know how to respond. His luck, Touma haven't dared to think about it yet, it's unreal. Imagine Breaker's still there, in his right hand, he never could get lucky and he sometime afraid of getting everyone involved in his misfortune.

"If it was possible, I would be happier." -He grinned sheepishly

Mikoto noticed his expression and wondered herself.

" _What's going on with him? He's so sad_ " - She asked with worry in her voice: "Ne, are you alright? Is there anything bothering you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking about something else, it...never mind, there're not important." - Then he looked away from her.

"T _his idiot is lying to me. Why doesn't he tell me what's going on?! It's really getting on my nerves that he's hiding something from me" -_ Misaka was thinking.

"Hey, you don't li-"

"Alright, there're really not important, I can stand on my own feet, don't worry about me." - Then he stood up. - "Sorry, I have something to do, see you later, Misaka." - And he turned away.

Mikoto watched his back. Today the spiky black haired boy behaves unusually, he seemed to be worried about something, she remembered when she had mentioned that he usually complained about his bad luck, he suddenly looked very sad. Why is he unhappy? She thinks about his right hand, she wondered if there's any connection between it and his misfortune?... Lots of questions came to her mind. That boy, Kamijou Touma, although Mikoto had known him for a long time, there, there were so many things that she didn't know about him yet.

* * *

Kamijou Touma quickened his step on the street, he tried to walk quickly. Touma was thinking about their conversation at few minutes ago, about his bad lucks. He recalled the time when he had talked his father, Kamijou Touya, on the coast, he speaked to his son about Touma's past on the reason why he was sent to Academy City after graduating kindergarten because Touya had believed that the City lacked any sort of superstition that was present in the outside world, where Touma was labeled as a God ofpestilence and how he was abused by both children and adults, and have gotten to the point where the media began meddling.

Touma laughed at himself in a low voice. Now thinking about it, he hasn't been down on his luck recently, when he was young, misfortunes followed him like a shadow. In addition, some people said that he would bring bad luck and they kept away from him.

"I'm really a loser." - He smiled sadly.

* * *

 **So how was it? I'll appreciate if you guys left me some reviews and tell me what you think. If there is anything you guys want to expect, tell me and I'll think about it. It might be awhile until I post the next chapter so enjoy this one for now.**


	3. Chapter 2: The danger - Mothers's call

**Hello there! Thanks for reviewing this story. Like I always say, I'm new when it comes to writing stories so please bear with me when I do some errors. I also want to thank the people who like my stories.**

 **Alright, I give you chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

 _Vatican Library, Vatican City._

...

*Boom*

"Hey! What's happening?" - A Roman Catholic Church's follower said.

"There seems to coming from the "Sealed" room." - A Roman Catholic Church's magician raplied.

"So let's go there to checked." - A other one.

"But...the Pope ordered to forbid anybody to go there when he didn't allowed yet."

"If the loss or damage occurred in the room? You think the Pope and Roman Catholic Church'll spare our life?

"I see. But-"

"Don't talk anymore! Let's go."

They ran together. In front of them is a thick and solid metal door of the room was destroyed. They looked inside, bookshelfs around was fell, these books were scattered on the floor. An explosion had just occurred here.

"It's horrible." - Follower.

"Who can cause? - Magician 1.

Suddenly...

"Haha...Ahaha...I finally come back to life. Hahahahaha." - A laugh can be heard from the plumeof dust and smoke. The follower and two magicians looked at the laughter.

"Who's there!?" - Follower.

"Show yourshelf!" - Magician 1.

"Oh Roman Catholic Church's believer." - The inaudible voice could be listened.

"Hey who're you!? - Magician 2.

"Who am I? I'm nobody, but you can call me 'the Ghost of Vengeance'...and I have something to warn."

"What?"

"I'll not going to lose this opportunity. Just wait and see, I'll not commit any mistakes like thousands of years ago and I WILL BE THE WORLD RULER. GYHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's ridiculous!"

"Catching him!"

"Oh, it's not easy."

Then the strong blast followed.

* * *

 _Tokiwadai Dorm, Academy City._

The girl with chestnut hair just returned to her room.

"Geez, that idiot always gets into trouble and never tells me about it." - Mikoto said to herself with annoyed tones as her thoughts wandered to certain black spiky haired boy. She jumped, lying on her bed face downward with her face in her pillow.

"Why is he always keeping his pain to himself?" - she murmured as tears started to gather in her eyes. Mikoto rarely cried, although she cried, she never let anyone see. She was always very good at showing herself to be a strong and firm girl, she never showed herself as a frail girl at all, no one ever saw her tears...except that boy. That boy who would jump into the fray to help anyone he could. That boy who had helped save her sister even though she didn't ask him too. That boy who stopped her from throwing her life away by fighting Accelerator.

She was wiping her eyes on her pillow when her frog phone rang. Getting up, she walked toward her phone while wondering who would be calling her this time of the day.

"Hi, Mikoto-chan." - Misuzu said as her phone connected.

"Oh, hi mums, it's unusual for you to call at this time." - Mikoto replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that dad is coming back from his business trip and that I have a break from university too, so I want us to have vacation together in Kyushu. I bet dad wants to see you too."

"Okay, mum, I want to see dad too. I'll talk to my dorm manager and try to get permission to go. When are we leaving?"

"Don't worry about it dear, I will contact your dorm manager and book a flight for you; we will be waiting for you at Fukuoka airport."

"Okay mum, see you soon."

"See you soon dear, and, also, how is your relationship with that boy doing?"

"MUM! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM HANGING UP NOW, BYE!" - shouted Mikoto at her phone before it disconnected. Angry, she threw it on her bed.

"Geez what the hell is she thinking?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with twin tails entered.

"Onee-sama, what are you shouting at?"

"Nothing really." - Mikoto replied - "Also, Kuroko, I am going outside of Academy City when the summer holiday starts."

"WHAT! ONEE-SAMA! How can you leave Kuroko all by her lonesome self and go off somewhere. Wait! Don't tell me you're going somewhere with that ape?" - Kuroko cried out loud.

"NO NO Kuroko, I'm going on vacation with my family, and why are you always bringing him up anyways?"

"Because you are always spending the most disproportionate amount of time with him, however, if onee-sama is going vacation with her family, then I approve it." - said Kuroko, but her face a bit sad.

"Oh, you're not sad. I'll just go for a short time." - Mikoto smiled.

"Really, Onee-sama?"

"Yup, I'll buy a very nice souvenir for you, okay?

"ONEE-SAMAAAA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" - Kuroko rushed to Mikoto and...fondled her breast.

"KUROKO!" - Mikoto screamed and then...you can see Kuroko lying down in the floor.

* * *

"Ok, mission accomplished!" - Misuzu broke into a broad grin.

"She doesn't doubt, does she?" - Her friend, Kamijou Shiina, asked.

"Yes. She agreed."

"It's my turn." - Shiina said cheerfully.

* * *

 _At the Black Spiky Haired Boy's Dorm_

Kamijou Touma was having a typical day which consisted of – Feeding Index. Oh, and getting his head bitten. Frankly, the nun went through his stock of food faster than a swarm of locusts, which frightening since the girl in question was still somehow as petite as before. It was no wonder he often likened her stomach to a black hole. Nothing seemed to come out.

At all.

However, what little fortune he had was apparently making itself known now since she had finally fallen asleep on his bed with Sphinx, their cat, in tow. Which also meant that he could finally eat something without Index snatching it away. For a brief moment, Touma wondered how exactly she had come to stay with him but shrugged it off. He had no memories before the month of July, meaning that he only had a few months of memories to draw upon now. He remembered nothing – How his family was like, the people he knew…

But he walked on.

At this moment, his phone buzzed and Touma moaned silently. To whatever God that was not pissed of by his Imagine Breaker, Touma prayed that it wasn't from Tsuchimikado, Stiyl Magnus or even Kanzaki Kaori. To his surprise though, the caller ID said 'Mother'.

He blinked.

Wow, this was rare. "Hello?" - He answered without a second thought, knowing that it had to be important for his mother to be calling him during the school-break. - "Mum?"

"Ara! Touma-chan!" - His mother's polite and respectful voice came through the phone clearly and Touma shivered. For some reason, while he didn't remember his mother, she still gave him the chills while making him warm and fuzzy at the same time. It was the oddest thing. Of course, her politeness was certainly familiar. - "How are you doing?"

"Oh? I'm fine… I guess. Eating well…" - he shot Index an exasperated look. - "and sleeping well, I guess." - He touched his head with a grimace and glanced at the bathtub where he spent his nights away from his bed. Ah well, it wasn't as if it was that bad… just… well. Fukou da.

"Hmm… you don't sound too convinced with your own words, Touma-chan~" - Shiina's voice was still pleasant but Touma gulped involuntarily. - "In any case, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany your Mother for the summer vacation.

"Okay mum, but when are we going, and where we will meet, I need to tell Komoe-sensei."

"It's okay Touma, I will tell Komoe-sensei myself, and we will meet at the Fukuoka airport in Kyushu; I will send your plane ticket tomorrow."

"Thanks mum, I will see you soon."

"See you soon dear." - Then she hung up.

" _A trip._ _It's a good chance for me._ " - he thought. But he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! What about...Index?"

His doorbell rung in response

Touma opened the door to see Itsuwa at his doorstep.

"Itsuwa?"

"Hello Kamijou-kun, it's been a while." - Itsuwa smiled.

"Is there anything wrong, Itsuwa?" - Touma was curious.

"No. Nothing happened."

"Tsuchimikado?"

"Hi, Kami-yan. Itsuwa was in her holidays, so she went to Academy City and she wants to in your house during the holidays " - Motoharu said. It wasn't technically true of course. He had received a phone call from Touma's mother in the morning telling him that she wanted to ask him a favor. After listening her reason, Motoharu agreed to help without hestation. The thing that she depended on him for helping, it's related to Touma's happiness, this was an opportunity for him to repay his best friend.

Touma looked at him disbelievingly: "Did someone put you up to this?" - He asked.

"Why, Kami-yan!? As a friend, I'm hurt that you would think so little of me! Was I not the one who got neechin to dress up in that marvellous ero-maid fallen angel outfit for you?" - Motoharu lied smoothly.

"…" - Touma paled and looked away. - "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, she came at the right time."

"What're you doing Touma? Why is Itsuwa here?" - Index asked.

"Oh, she's here with you. My mom wants me to go on vacation with her, a family trip." - Touma responded distractedly as he rummaged through his cupboard for his luggage.

"Ah! Then you're leaving me behind?" - Index demanded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'll be taking care of you and providing food for you while he's gone. Lots and lots of food? All you can eat?" - Itsuwa offered.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening in anticipation, "All I can eat?"

"Yay! Let's eat! Have fun on your trip Touma!" Index cheered.

"Oi, oi, oi... So, in the end… all that mattered to you was the food!" - Touma frowned.

Motoharu stood leaning against the wall, he looked at the three people inside the room, especially his best friend and he smiled quietly.

" _Dense K_ _ami-yan_ _and Tsundere Railgun, the princess falls in love with the fool but they're really a very nice couple."_ \- Motoharu thought.

* * *

As Shiina's phones disconnected.

Both of the mothers gave a confirming nod at each other.

"Let's give them the best time of their life, together, at Kyushu." - Misuzu said with smile.

"I agree, now let's go back so we can plan for our child's love life." - Shiina smiled cheerfully.

* * *

 **How was it?** **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though not much happened. So...The Ghost of Vengeance, whois he/she? Mikoto and Touma're going to meet in Kyushu, what'll happen? What are two mothers's plans? And Tsuchimikado's thought about Touma and Mikoto, what do you think about it? Anyway, I hope that you'll leave a review,** **there are always apreciated. Yane.**


	4. Chapter 3: The trip (1): Go to Kyushu

**Good day everyone, once again, thank you so much for following and review this story. This is chapter 3, so as always please leave a review and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

* * *

 _A certain high school, Academy City._

The summer holiday started.

Touma's classmates were chatting about their plans for their holiday while packing their belongings. Touma, oblivious to the noise, was also hurriedly packing his bag. He had to get to the airport and was in a rush. Komoe-sensei approached him.

"Have fun in Kyushu with your family Kamijou-chan." - She said with her happy voice.

"Thanks Komoe-sensei." - He said - "But I better get going now, I don't want to be late for my flight."

Aogami overheard their conversation and gave him a death glare as he ran out the door.

"Damn you, Kami-yan, you get to go to Kyushu and see all the women in bikinis." - He murmured. Aogami gave Touma one last glare before he returned his attention to the classroom.

Touma was running to his dorm at full speed when he felt a chill run down his spine.

"What the hell is this feeling?" - He thought, but soon let it go as he didn't want to be late. Touma had just arrived at his dorm in 15 minutes. He had already packed his belongings last night, so he only needed to get changed to go to the airport. He quickly switched his uniform out for something more casual, and then said good bye to Index and Itsuwa before rushing to the airport.

* * *

 _Tokiwadai Dorm, Academy City._

"You're really leaving for the trip without me?" - Shirai Kuroko shrieked indignantly as Misaka Mikoto tossed her empty luggage on the bed to start packing.

"It's exactly because she's my mother that I don't need trouble with pigtails tagging behind me." - Mikoto shot back bluntly and Kuroko reeled as if she had been stabbed. - "Besides, didn't Konori-sempai say that you have to report for Judgment duty for a new case?"

"Ack!" - Kuroko took a step back. - "How did you know?"

"Uiharu told me." - Mikoto informed her archly.

"Why that little…" - Kuroko scowled.

"Besides, the whole thing was last minute. My mom's a mess without me anyway. Since she managed to secure permission for me to leave, why not?" - Mikoto added as she tossed in several essentials, change of clothes, swimwear…

"Then, what will I do without you?" Kuroko implored.

"Preferably? Nothing that has to do with stealing my stuff, sleeping on my bed and breaking and entering my locker." - Mikoto deadpanned, Kuroko paling more and more with each and every activity listed. - "And don't even get me started on what you do when I'm not around."

"Ah! But Onee-sama! That is Kuroko's expression of love! Sniffing your underwear and sleeping on your bed are but mere trivialities! Onee – GWAH!" - Kuroko jerked and fell over in a charred heap as Mikoito shocked her without warning, a furious look on her face.

"If I come back and find that you've been doing unspeakable things to my possessions…" - Mikoto growled, cracked her knuckles threateningly. - "Then I'll do something that will make sure you can't try it again."

"You can't kick me out, Onee-sama." - Kuroko said confidently.

"I can tell the Dorm Supervisor though." - Mikoto pointed out with a pleasant smile.

"Eh?" - Kuroko shrank back in fear.

"Y-you wouldn't?" - She stammered.

"Try me." - Mikoto smiled as she went back to packing.

Kuroko was terrified. But that wasn't going to stop her from expressing her love. How could it? Love could overcome all! Even one as terrifying as the Dorm Supervisor. The only question was – How would she escape detection?

"Okay, I'm done. Kuroko now let's go to the airport, I don't want to be late for my flight." - Mikoto said, patting her kouhai on the back.

"Ah, okay."- She helped Mikoto with her bag. Both teleported to airport.

* * *

A certain spiky hair arrived at the airport just in time; he meant to arrive 30 minutes earlier, but his misfortune got him caught in a traffic jam that nearly caused him to be late. He checked in and received his ticket. He glanced at the ticket, and unexpectedly discovered that his seat was business class. This was a surprise, he expected himself to be seated in economy class.

"Err… are you sure this seat number is right?" - asked Touma, curiously.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that is the right seat. It says here that your seat has already been booked in with your ticket." - The staff member replied as he showed Touma's plane ticket to him.

"Okay, thank you." - said Touma as he left the counter.

"When did dad have enough money to buy a business class ticket?" - muttered Touma as he walked toward the gate. - "He should at least increase my allowance instead."

He had just arrived at the plane after a few minutes . He felt relieved that he did not end up missing his flight. He made his way inside and showed his seat number to the air hostess. She smiled and guided him to his seat. When he arrived at his seat, he found a hand bag in his spot. He looked up to see a brown haired girl in the seat next to his, staring out the window. He decided to ask her politely.

"Excuse me miss, can you please remove your hand bag from my seat?"

The girl turned and said: "Oh, I'm sorry." and removed her hand bag. Then she looked up and saw something beyond her expectations.

Both of their jaws dropped

Kamijou Touma's eyes met...Misaka Mikoto's.

"Biribiri!"

"Idiot!"

"What are you doing here!" - They cried in unison.

"Please lower your voices. You're disturbing the other passengers." - The air hostess glared at them, the pair nodded and Touma sat in his seat.

After he sat down, Mikoto leaned closer to him and asked quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going on a vacation with my family in Kyushu, what about you?" - responded Touma, asking her in return.

"Same, I'm also on a vacation with my family." - Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him - "Hey, Can I ask you something seriously, your not in something troublesome are you?"

"No, No, I'm serious, I'm just having a vacation with my family." - Touma insisted to Mikoto while sweating.

"Oh, okay." - Mikoto replied, feeling relieved that he was not putting himself in danger again.

Then, the air hostess, who had been watching them for a while, approached them

"You two are a couple right?" - She asked with a smile.

"NO!" - Touma and Mikoto denied in unison, blushing.

"It's nice to be young," the air hostess smiled. She left them alone until they arrived in Kyushu's airport.

* * *

 _At Fukuoka Airport, Kyushu_

 _Before Touma and Mikoto's Plane Arrive._

The Kamijou and Misaka's families entered Okinawa's airport terminal.

"I cannot believe both of you already knew each other." - Misuzu said with surprise.

"Yeah, we met each other while on our business trip, but I couldn't recall that until now, that we had met that is." - Misaka Tabikage replied while he was walking by her side.

"Of course you couldn't recall, you were pretty drunk back then." - Kamijou Touya chuckled happily.

"It's also true. But I do remember that pub, and that pretty girl you were staring at the entire time, right?" - Tabikage, actually unable to remember anything, was just teasing the man back.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to give me a death warrant?" - Touya cried as the black aura emitting from his wife encircled him.

"Araa~ Touya-san, my ears must have mistaken what they just heard, right?" - Shiina said quietly.

"Darling, Tabikakge-san was just joking, please calm down!" - Touya tried his best to save his own life, but his efforts were vain.

While Touya received a hellish lecture from his wife, Tabikage whispered to his wife quietly.

"Are you sure that that boy is a good man? I mean, I still can't believe Mikoto-chan is actually interested in a boy!"

"Do you remember the encounter I had with Skillout in Academy City?" - Misuzu whispered.

"Yeah, I still worry that that might happen again." - Tabikage replied in a concerned tone.

"That boy is the one who saved my life. He was the one who risked his life to save me, he even ended up in hospital afterwards." - Misuzu said, remembering the night she was saved.

"I guess he might be a good man after all." - Tabikage admitted.

"The boy also has many other good points. You will see when you meet them." - Misuzu said, giving him a wink.

"Okay dear, I believe you."

"Thanks honey, and also, don't tell Mikoto-chan about that Skillout event okay? I don't want her to worry about me. Also, I don't think Touya-san and Shiina-san know about it either, so just keep it secret, alright?" - pleaded Misuzu with a seriously tone.

"Okay, I understand." - He replied back.

* * *

 _In the Plane After it Landed_

As people started to leave their seats, Touma got up and opened the overhead locker. He brought down his and Mikoto's belongings.

Touma passed her hand bag to her. She accepted and said with a blush.

Ah, thanks."

"We should get off the plane." - He said, walking towards plane's exit, Mikoto followed behind.

At the plane's exit, the same air hostess that recognized them as couple was greeting passengers. When Touma and Mikoto walked past her, she said.

"Have a nice trip together in Kyushu you two." - Touma, quickening his pace and put his palm on his face to hide his embarrassment, leaving Mikoto, head lowered, trailing behind him.

As they arrived in the baggage carousel area, their bags had already arrived on the belt. Touma's luggage was circling around; he picked it up instantly as it arrived in front of him. He dropped his bag beside him and asked Mikoto.

"Misaka where is your luggage"

"Hmm" - She said as she looked for her bag. - "There it is."

She pointed to a green piece of luggage. Touma looked for it, and then he saw a green luggage going by on the carousel. The Gekota keychain was a dead give away of who it belonged to. Mikoto moved to pick it up, but Touma was faster; before she could take a step, he had already picked it up and was carrying it for her.

"You don't need to help you know! I can do it by myself!" - Mikoto huffed while looking at Touma.

"I already told you, I just don't like seeing a girl straining herself carrying heavy stuff" - Touma replied with a smile.

Mikoto blushed when she heard Touma recognize her as a girl.

"Thank you." - She mumbled as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"No problem, but I guess this is the part where we go our separate ways now." - Touma said while dragging his luggage and supporting Mikoto's under his arm.

Mikoto looked a little bit down after hearing this; she want to stayed with him a little longer, however, she did have a family she needed to go to.

"I guess so."

"Don't be sad, Misaka, we will see each other again afterwards anyways." - Touma said, comforting Mikoto.

"Yeah, right, I shouldn't be sad, after all, I came here for relaxation, right?" - Mikoto replied with a smile. But she and Touma totally didn't know that a great danger was approaching and it also is aimed at a certain boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the waiting area, the parents were watching their children through the glass wall. They had been watching the entire time, but nobody paid them any mind.

"This is first time I have seen Mikoto-chan act like this." - Tabikage said with surprise.

"See? It is as I told you, Mikoto-chan is interested in Kamijou-kun." - Misuzu replied with a smirk.

"They both look so cute together." - Shiina commented while she was looking at them.

Touya didn't say anything. He just looked at them quietly, especially his son, the happiness could be seen from his eyes, Touya smiled gently.

" _My beloved son. Finally, I can see his true happy smile."_ \- thought Touya.

Shiina noticed her husband's expression, she smiled quietly. She rememberes when Misuzu said that her daughter crushed on Shiina's son, she was sure that she was happier than my husband now.

* * *

 **Touma and Mikoto's interesting trip started. I also want to say everyone that** ** **I have to handle with work and school that prevented me from writing** , you'll have to wait for next chapters, so please sympathize with me. Besides ****I really hope you liked my story. If so, let me know and maybe I'll try to write more. If not, let me know and I'll try to improve. Yane.**


	5. Chapter 4: The trip(2): Touma's secret

**I'M BACKKKK. A** **nd now for new chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

* * *

As Touma and Mikoto entered the waiting area, they could hear their parents calling for them. They immediately walked towards them.

 **Misaka's Family**

"Hi mum, hi dad!" - Mikoto greeted as she walked towards her father and hugged him. She had not seen him in over a year.

"Hi Mikoto-chan, long time no see. I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you on Daihasei." - Tabikage said while patting Mikoto's head.

"I understand dad, but at least I get to see you now." - She said while releasing him from her hug. Then she walked toward Misuzu, gave her a hug too and asked.

"Mum, how's your university going?"

While Misuzu hugged Mikoto, she replied.

"It's fine, Mikoto-chan, I have a lot of work, but I will manage it somehow" - Then she parted from Mikoto's hug.

 **Kamijou's Family**

"Hi mom, dad." - Touma greeted his parents as he walked towards them.

"Hey son, how's it going?" - Touya replied.

"Same thing as always dad, I'm as misfortunate as ever." - Touma sighed while showing his hand.

"Haha, that's my son for me." - Touya laugh as he rapped his arm around Touma's shoulder.

Shiina smiled as she watched her husband and son, then she approached

"Touma, just don't cause too much trouble for Komoe-sensei, okay?" - She said.

"Okay mum, I'll try not to, but I'm a pretty misfortunate person." - Touma smiled at her. Shiina just smiled back at him.

After Touma met with his parents, he realized that he still had Mikoto's luggage, so he walked towards Misaka's family to return it. As he approached her family, he saw Mikoto's happy expression and decided that he didn't want to disturb them. He dropped Mikoto's luggage close by, but before he could walk away he was called by Misuzu.

"Hey boy, it's been awhile, thanks for the help last time."

"Hi Misuzu-san, long time no see, and it was really no problem, in that kind of situation I try to help everyone with all my strength." - Touma replied. Then he realize that there was man standing in front of him.

"So you're the Touma-kun who saved my wife from Skill-out in Academy City?" - said Tabikage as he grabbed hold of Touma's shoulders tightly and looked him in the eye.

"Yes sir, I am the one." - Touma said, stiff a bit from Tabikage's actions, but still confident.

Tabikake released his shoulders and said, bowing slightly.

"Hi, I'm Misaka Tabikage, and thank you for saving my wife."

Touma was totally surprised at Tabikage's actions.

"It's okay sir, I would have helped anyone in that situation." - He replied with a bit of confusion.

"Just call me Tabikage-san" - He smiled. - "You have good eyes. Look after my daughter for me, okay?" - Tabikage no longer had any qualms with this boy. While traveling the world he had learned to judge a man's worth by looking in his eye. This boy had a good eye.

"Err, okay… Tabikage-san." - Touma replied, still uncertain what Tabikage meant.

Misuzu, who been glaring at her husband the whole time.

 _"And he told me he would keep it a secret."_ \- She sighed.

Mikoto, who looked confused as she walked towards her mother.

"Hey mum, what's going on here?" - Mikoto asked.

"Nothing dear, it was just a greeting." - Misuzu replied while patting her daughter.

"But Dad actually bowed to someone, that's not just some greeting. I also heard him say that idiot saved your life! You better explain everything to me." - Mikoto said, determined to get an explanation.

Tabikage walked toward Mikoto and said.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but for now, let's go to our hotel."

While Tabikage talked to his daughter, Touya and Shiina had made their way to stand behind Touma.

"So I guess you saved Misuzu-san from something right?" - Touya asked Touma while putting his hand on Touma's shoulder.

Touma nodded back and asked.

"Shouldn't we be getting to our hotel too? It is getting late."

"Yeah we should." - Touya replied with smirk on his face. Touma did not understand why his father was grinning. Then, his father said: "Let's go Tabikage-san."

"Yeah, okay, let's go." - said Tabikage as he walked while holding Mikoto's hand and carrying her bag. Misuzu, Touya and Shiina followed him.

Touma was dumbstruck while watching them. Then, his mind came back to reality, and he grabbed his luggage and rushed toward them not wanting to be left behind.

"Hey dad, why are we going in same direction? Don't tell me we're staying at the same hotel?" - He asked his father.

"Heh! Don't you know Touma? We are vacationing with the Misaka family." - Touya replied.

"WHAT!?" - Touma screamed, dropping his luggage.

Mikoto, who had heard the entire conversation, asked her father with curious face.

"Dad, what does he mean?"

"It means as he said, we are going to stay with the Kamijou family for our entire vacation. Didn't your mother tell you that?" - Tabikage replied with a smile.

Mikoto turned and glared at her mother, who only smiled back at her.

Touma, who had just returned from his shock, quickly picked up his luggage and sighed and said to himself.

"This will be a long vacation, Fukou da…" - Then he followed his parents.

* * *

 _A certain buffet restaurant, Academi City_

"Wahhhhhhh! Food! Food! FOOD EVERYWHERE!" - A certain nun was so ecxited - "I really can eat all."

"Yes. Please go ahead. Index." - Amakusa's member, Itsuwa, smiled.

'Yay. Itsuwa is the best." - Index cheered, then the nun rushed, enjoying her tasty foods.

Standing next to Itsuwa, Kanzaki Kaori, the Saint of Necessarius, the former leader of Amakusa-Style Remix of Church. She came to Acdemy City to meet a certain boy but finally she knew that he was not in the city, so she and Itsuwa took care of Index together though she was pissed. She watched Index, her look was gentle. Index had really changed since she met Touna, Index smiled more, happier, said more than before.

"Hey, Kanzaki." - A voice called her.

Kanzaki turn to look, it's Styl Magnus.

"What's it? Styl." - Her face was curious. Styl glanced at Index as he didn't want the little nun to know. After he sured Index didn't noticed, he dragged Kaori to the corner and said lowly.

"I have just received news from Italy, there was an incident that occurred in the Vatican."

"What? So do you know what's up?"

"I'm not sure but according to their report, 3 members of the Roman Catholic church was attacked in Vatican Library and badly injured. Remarkably, 2 of them are highly able magician, they're not easy to deal with but they was defeated in a blow." - Styl said seriously.

"Really? Who did attacked them?"

"That thing wasn't known. Amakusa is still inquiring, they'll notify us as soon as they have the result."

"I see." - Kaori slowly hung her head, her eyes show up the anxiety. 2 magicians of the Roman Catholic Churd was easily knocked out, which means who attacked them is a strong enemy. Those magicians's attackes have been made for some reason, this time certainly no exception. But who's that? Why did that person strkie on the Vatican Library? What is their real purpose?

Kaori can't know these answers.

And at the instant...

...A certain boy's face appeared in her head.

Wait a little!

Why did that boy's face turn up?

Kanzaki had a bad feeling.

That spiky haired boy, Kamijou Touma.

He can be in danger.

 _"No way! I think so much. How can he get involved in this? It happened in Vatican, not Academy City. 90% sure that he's outsider."_

But...

...Her bad feeling, it led to 10% remaining capacity. Touma can get himself into this incident, Kaori has witnessed many times, he's in the science side but he's also famous in the magic side. He has participated in many battles against evil magicians. Sometimes she thought that Touma was unrelated with that incidents and then he appeared immediately.

"Hey, Kanzaki. Kanzaki!"

"Eh!? Ah? What?"

"Do you think that we should tell him?" - Styl asked.

"Him. You mean..."

"Right, Kamijou Touma. It's just a feeling but I'm afraid that moron might involve in that thing."

Styl said worrily. Although he always proved harshly Kamijou but he also partly see Touma as a friend, a teammate after they've been through a lot together. Of course, Styl will never admit this.

"I see. Actually, I think that we don't need to call him yet. At the moment the information is still incomplete, we can't confirm anything. But you're right, we should also call Kamijou." - Kaori said.

"Ok, I will contact that idiot. You and that Itsuwa girl take care of Index. Don't let her know this thing."

"Yeah, I know it."

* * *

 _A_ _t a 5 Stars Hotel_

Touma and Mikoto waited in the lobby while their parents checked in at the front desk. Touma, still amazed at the decorations in the hotel.

"There's no way my dad can afford this kind of luxury!" - He said.

"I bet my mum was the one who planned all this." - Mikoto huffed as she sat on the sofa.

"I see, that would explain plane seats and hotel." - Touma said while he was looking around.

"I wish she wouldn't do anything weird." - Mikoto replied, annoyed with her mother.

Touma walked toward Mikoto and sat on the sofa across from her.

"Why are you so annoy with your mother, at least we get to have a vacation together." - Touma said as he smiled at her.

Mikoto blushed hard and said.

"Your right I guess." - And then she smiled back at him.

Touma blushed a bit then said, looking determined.

"I guess I should also give my parents the best vacation I can give, seeing as I lost my memory."

Mikoto's red cheeks and smile disappeared instantly.

"Don't tell me you haven't told them about your memories yet?" - She stared at him.

"Yeah, they still don't know about it, and the last vacation they took I know wasn't a good one, so the least I can do is try to repay them as much as I can with this one." - said Touma with a weak smile to Mikoto.

After she heard that, a tear appeared in her eye.

"But they are your parents! They should at least know something about you!" - She scolded him.

Mikoto's words hurt Touma a lot, but he suppressed it. He walked toward her and sat next to her.

"I already told you before, my memories do not come from my brain, they come from my heart, and if telling them means to cause them to suffer, I'd rather not mention it at all." - He tried to comfort her.

"You are the stupidest idiot I have ever met." - Mikoto took a deep breath.

"Not the first time I've heard that." - Touma grinned sheepishly. Then they changed the topic to something else.

The entire scene was watched by both of their mothers.

"It seems she was more friendly with him than before. Hey, should we increase the pace of our plan?" - Misuzu asked Shiina as looking at them.

"Nah, let's keep it the way it is, I don't doubt it for your daughter, Misuzu-san…" -Shiina said pragmatically. - "The problem lies with our Touma-chan…"

"Don't worry, leave it to me." - Misuzu winked, then she walked to her husband.

"It is as you ordered, twin beds right? But why not just one queen size bed, wouldn't it be better for their relationship?" - Tabikage replied.

Misuzu elbowed her husband's waist.

"What are you thinking dear? Don't forget they still in high school and middle school. Don't think of something funny." - Misuzu scolded her husband.

"Arghhh, I'm sorry, okay, here are the room key cards." - apologized Tabikake, rubbed his waist. He handed his wife the cards.

"Thank you dear." - She accepted the key cards, walked toward Touya and Shiina and called.

"Mikoto-chan, Touma-kun, the rooms is ready." - Mikoto and Touma got up and walked toward her. She handed a card each to Touya and Shiina, then turned toward Mikoto and Touma.

"Here's the room key for you two." - She handed each of them a key card.

Mikoto took the card.

"Err… mum, what's my room number?" - The Railgun asked her mother.

"Araa~ I forgot the room number, but don't worry, your dad will show you the room anyway." - Misuzu replied as she gave them a wink.

Mikoto and Touma instantly knew something fishy was going on.

"I have a bad feeling about this." - Touma whispered to Mikoto.

"Yeah, same, I don't trust that wink either." - Mikoto replied back while she was glaring at her mother.

Tabikage, who just finished checking in, walked toward them and said.

"Let's drop our luggage in our rooms and come down for dinner." - Everyone agreed and followed him.

At a certain hotel floor Tabikage started showing everyone their rooms.

"Okay, me and Misuzu will be staying in the left room, Touya-san and Shiina-san will be staying in right room, and Mikoto-chan will be staying in the room in front of us."

"Tabikage-san, where does this room key lead too?" - Touma asked Tabikage as he showed him his key card.

"Oh, I forgot. Touma-kun, you are going stay with Mikoto-chan." - Tabikage replied.

"What!" - Touma and Mikoto cried unison.

 _"I knew it from that wink."_ \- Touma thought.

"Fukou-da.".

 _"What are you thinking, mum?" -_ Mikoto screamed in her mind, then she walked toward her father.

"How can you let a boy and a girl stay in the same room, especially if that girl is your daughter!" - Mikoto began to blush.

"What's wrong with that? He is my friend's son, and he has also saved Misuzu before, so I trust that he won't do anything to you." - Tabikage answered his daughter,

Mikoto accepted her father explanation because she knew it was the truth, Touma wouldn't do anything to her.

"Okay fine, but you better explain the part where he saved mum." - Mikoto huffed as she walked toward her and Touma's room.

"Okay, that settles it. Let's unpack our stuff and meet here in 15 minutes for dinner." - Tabikage announced. Everyone agreed and entered their room.

Touma followed Mikoto into their room. She checked the bathroom while Touma quickly walked to see their beds. He felt relieved that there were two twin sized beds instead of one king sized one.

"Hey Misaka, at least there are twin beds."

"Phew, lucky my mum didn't go overboard this time." - Mikoto also felt relieved. However, the thought that she had to sleep in the same room as Touma for an entire week kept her blushing.

"Misaka, which bed do you want to have? I don't go to toilet at night, so I don't care which one." - Touma asked her while standing in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, well, I do go to toilet sometimes at night, so I think I should take the closer one." - Mikoto said as she sat on her bed to check the comfort.

"I'll go get your luggage, Misaka." - Touma said as he walked out of the room.

Mikoto went to followed him but she heard the sound ringtone. She walked toward it and saw it coming from Touma's small bag, exactly, it's from his cellphone.

"Who is calling him? He isn't here now."

Mikoto picked up the phone. She looked at her mobile screen and saw a name appear.

"Styl?The nam is strange. Who's that?" - Mikoto wondered, then she decided to take the call.

"Hello. Hey, Kamijou, are you free? I have something to tell you, they're really important." - The voice at the other end said seriously.

"Well, I'm sorry but he isn't here now." - Mikoto said.

"Great. There's so urgent and he isn't listening his phone. That fucking Kamijou." - Styl growled.

"Um so you can tell me, I'll tell him later."

"Hmm? Who're you?"

"My name is Misaka Mikoto and I'm his friend."

"Are you esper?"

"Yes. Can I tell me?" - Mikoto offered.

"Sorry esper girl, I can't reveal it. I just can tell Kamijou Touma to know." - Styl refused Mikoto's suggestion.

"What are you talking about? Why can't I know?" - Mikoto frowned.

"Although I tell, you can't understand it."

"What the hell? Why don't I understand? I'm his friend, you can belvie-"

"Sorry, but this's a private affair between me and Kamijou Touma, it is very important and cannot be revealed to anyone, even his friends or family. Esper girl, I just need you to tell him to call me, that's enough. Okay, I got it."

"Eh? Wait! Hey!" - Mikoto tried to said loudly but Styl hung up.

 _"What's happening? Who's that man? Why did he want to talk that idiot? Something is important and it's so secret that the man have to keep silent about. That idiot, he always gets himself involved in the trouble."_ \- Mikoto pissed off.

"Okay, if that man don't say, I'll ask that idiot. I won't leave him to get himself into the danger, he always helps me and I'll do the same way."

While Mikoto was thinking, Touma entered the room and asked.

"Misaka, where do you want me leave your luggage?"

"Ah just leave it there." - She said and Touma left her luggage in the place where she suggested.

"Yes, I'm done." - Then he looked at her hand which holding his phone. - "Misaka, why do you take my phone?

"Hm...ah your phone rang so I..., I'm sorry for picking up without your permission." - Mikoto replied blushingly.

"Oh, no problem." - Touma smiled. - "So who did call me?"

Hearing it, the chestnut haired girl said nothing. Instead, her face became serious. Oh right, that was her chance, she could ask him about the man, she wanted to know what the relation of Touma and him, what he wanted to tell the spiky haired boy how it's serious, what he had hiding from her for all time.

"Hey, I want to ask you something and you have to be honest."

"Hm? Ok, have I ever lied to you." - Touma said jokingly.

 _"It's so many times, you jerk. And I'm pissed off." -_ Mikoto thought angrily.

"So...who's Styl?"

Touma widened his eyes. He turned to look at Mikoto, as a unknown creature, said nothing. In fact, he didn't know to say anything. She said Styl? What the hell? Why does she know him? Or she was implying anyone."

"Who-who does you said?"

"It's Styl. He called you." - Mikoto glared harshly. - "So who's he? What's the relation of you and him?

"Well, he's a my friend, we usually meet and chat something."

"He's your friend." - Mikoto looked down sadly. - "Hey, I'm also your friend, am not I?"

"Huh? Of course, you're always my friend."

"So...I has a right to know everything about you." - The Electromaster looked straight his eyes

"Hm? Misaka, are you alright? Why-" - He was interrupted.

"Your friend, that Styl, he called you because he wanted to tell you something. I said that he could tell me and I would said to you later, but he said that I don't need to know and it's just both's problem. I ask you, if I'm your friend, why did he hide you?"

"Misaka, you see, I and Styl have some secrets and it's no easy to explain. But it's just small troubles."

"Small troubles? Do you think me a child? The small trouble but it's so important that he refused telling me." - Mikoto scowled.

"Misaka, like I said, it's difficult to explain now. I promise that after I done, I will tell all truths with you."

"Do you think that answer will work?"

Touma looked Mikoto, she was really so angry. He knew she was pissed off because he was hiding her, he also felt uneasy when he lied Mikoto, but he have to do. The magic side, magicians, they were so dangerous. Her life would be upset, her peace could be taken away and she could be in danger if she knew about magic. Mikoto went through many problems, he didn't want to add the burden for her. Although he felt guilty, he had to hiding her because of her safety.

"Touma-kun, Mikoto-chan, it's time for dinner. We go down to the restaurant.

Misuzu's voice could be heard outside. Touma sighed with relief becsause Misuzu was his savior, but Mikoto looked annoyed.

"Yes, we're going now." - Touma said.

After the Imagine Breaker was sure Misuzu left, he turned to Mikoto and he saw that she was still annoyed. He said softly:

"Our parent are waiting. We should go."

Mikoto glared him, but then she sighed. She knew that he wouldn't said to her, after all, he was so stubborn. She would let it pass but she definitely wouldn't take her eyes off that idiot, she wouldn't leave him to left her behind and brought burdens himself anymore.

"Okay, let's go idiot." - She said as she left with Touma.

When Touma and Mikoto went out of their room and locked the door, Touma's phone which's in the table rang. There was a messenger in the screen and it was from a certain Amakusa girl.


	6. Chapter 5: The trip(3): Danger

_Vatican city, Italy._

The Amakusaone of the largest Christian denominations, a part of Necessarius. Highly skilled in Idol Theory, they are noted for their subtlety in practicing magic, which is carefully hidden in everyday objects and bodily gestures. The Supreme Pontiff is the one who leads the Amakusa Church, and as the name indicates, is equivalent to a Pope and that person is the man with a hair as a carapace of a beetle, his name's Tatemiya Saiji.

"Hmm? A ghost, a robber, a monster, a demon,...WHAT THE HELL?" - Saiji yelled.

"Well, these're informations which we collected, about who attacked Vatican Library." - The young boy with brown hair, Kouyagi, answered worrily. He and Amakusa's some members had recently come back from their investigation.

"Man, it has just been some days! I think every news were kept quiet. Like hell there're so much informations.

Hearing it, a long blond haired girl said:

"Nah, everything happened in the Vatican Library, one of famous places in Italy. It's no strange when many canards appeared quickly. Additionally, it happened in a interresting place in the Library.

All members in there looked her surprisingly.

"A inresting place?" - Asked Saiji.

"Yes. The sealed room."

Everybody silenced. They stood there dumbfounded, you can illustrate: a primary studen's expression when they was hearing a lesson for the highschool student.

"Well, can you repeat it, Tsushima?" - Asked Kouyagi.

"Y-yeah. I don't really understand yet." - the big guy beside him, Ushibuka, nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you saying? Didn't I give my reports to everyone? Don't tell me..." - Tsushima glared. - "You guys was lazy again and didn't read it!"

Tsushima screamed angrily. All members of Amakusa were pale with face, Tsushima could be a pretty girl but she's extremely stern. Anybody had a neglected expresstion, they was lectured or beated by Tsushima herself. She was so scary that even Tatemiya Saiji also have to be reckoned.

"Oh my god! Their works keep coming and coming no matter how much we get done and we have some lazy persons here." - Tsushima groaned.

Then calming down a little, she turned to Saiji.

"Ok, Tatemiya, you explain it to them quickly, you definitely read my reports."

Hearing it, Tatemitpya said nothing. Instead, he lookead away and slowly receded. He couldn't said that he didn't read any reports yet. At the moment, Tsushima told him explain it to members.

"Well, I'm sorry, Tsushima. I-I-I didn't really read them yet." - Saiji laughed off

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?" -Tsushima yelled. - "You moron, are you our Pope? Oh my god, when do you become as like them? - The blond girl glared two poor boys.

Tatemiya shilvered. He knew that he messed with her and which meaned his death. In fact, he didn't forgot but when he heard that Itsuwa would go to Japan, he and his comrade spent lots of time to think and planing for Itsuwa's love. Naturally, they became overly concerned about it and forgot their works.

"Mou, you're The Supreme Pontiff of Amakusa, please has a little more serious." - Tsushima frowned. - "Ok, I'll explain it detailedly, I hope you guys'll pay intention a little because I won't repeat again.

Tsushima opened her bag and took out her documents. She continued saying:

"The Sealed Room. It's in an underground cellar under Vatican Library, the door of cellar was blocked by a old hidden magic, it could just been opened by some person and the Pope of Roman Catholic Churck is one of them."

"Even that old man." - Said Ushibuki.

"It's no strange. He's a Pope, why can't he open that damn door?"

"Ok keep silent." - Tsushima continue. - "Now it's the important part, that room, it's assumed where's so enigmatic, there're tens of thousands of books, which were written by old magicians or mysterious organization or old tribes. Magics in those books, they're believed in being so powerful and dangerous. There're so many magicians just wanted to know the, they tried reading and training, then almost they lost their mind and died."

"Man, it's so terrible." - Kouyagi said.

Tsushima nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. However, there're so many stupid magicians fully knew but they still insisted on puruing them, so Vatican Library is usually broken."

"I don'f really understand. Why did they wanted to black magics though they knew that they could die?"

"It's human greed. It's never enough." - Saiji closed eyes, said sadly.

They silenced after Saiji's words. Right, human greed's so scary. You may have heard this line of reasoning used against anarchists from people who are mired into the mainstream capitalist doctrine. Greed will always be with us, so the argument goes, therefore establishing a society that goes against greed is utopian. People will always want to compete and accumulate power.

BOOM*

There was a loud bang. It's caused to be nearly shaked violently, then smoke and fire which could be seen from Saiji and his team's location burst up high.

"Hey, what happened!?" - Ushibuki said surprisingly.

"That direction..." - Kouyagi became panic. - "Ushibuka's group went in that direction!"

"What do you say!?" - Asked Tatemiya.

Then his phone rang. It was from that Ushibuka man, he picked up.

"Ushibuka, what's wrong with you and everone!? Are you okay."

The other side, Ushibuka replied, but his voice as he tried to tell

"...Ta...Tate...Tatemi...ya. E..eme..emergency."

"What!? Hey, Ushibuka, are you really okay?"

"Tatemiya...the...the...enemy is...is...is R...Ra...Ra-" - and the call was interruoted.

"Huh? Hey, Ushibuka! Answer me! Ushibuka!"

"What's up?" - Tsushima was worried.

"Something happened with Ushibuka and his group." - The Pope turned to his team. -"Come on! We have to go to Ushibuka's place quickly, he seems to be injured."

"What!? But why-"

"Don't waste time. Come on!"

Tatemiya and Amakusa's members immediately left. They had to rescue their friend or they would be in danger.

* * *

 _Back at the hotel_

"What's wrong Mikoto-chan? You looks unpleasant.

"Nothing mum, now let's go I'm hungry." -Mikoto replied annoyingly as her stomach growled.

"I guess you are hungry from all that traveling. Okay, let's go have dinner." - Tabikage walked toward elevator and everyone followed.

They decided to have their dinner in the Hotel because it was getting late.

In the restaurant they sat at a circular table, with Mikoto and Touma next to each other.

Touma was surprised when he looked at the menu.

"There are way too many zeros" - He said, then he leaned toward his father and whispered.

"Hey dad, are you sure you'll be able to pay all this?"

"It's okay son, Tabikage-san has a lot influence in this hotel, so we have a large discount" - Touya whispered back to his son as he continued looking at the alcohol section.

"Okay, as you say dad."- Touma said as he started to decide what he wanted to have. Then he saw Mikoto, who was now focusing on her menu, he asked.

"Misaka, what are you having?"

"Hmm… I'm still deciding ." - Mikoto replied as she continued to look at the menu.

" _She seems to forget it, it's lucky. I don't like to see her with a angry face."_

Misuzu, who had listened to their conversation, just noticed something. She asked:

"Mikoto-chan, Touma-kun, why don't both of you call each other by your first names?"

They both looked up.

"What's wrong with that mum?" - Mikoto replied as she glared at her mother.

"What with that look Mikoto-chan? You should call each other by your first names, it's not like you guys are strangers. Besides, it is confusing when you use family names, we don't know which one of us you calling too." - Misuzu replied back to her daughter. Mikoto couldn't deny she was right.

"I agree with Misuzu-san." - said Shiina - "Touma-chan, you also call her by her first name.

"I guess you right mum, and there's nothing wrong with calling each other by our first names, right… Mikoto?"

"Yeah… Touma." - Mikoto said as she blushed hard. Touma felt his heart jump when Mikoto said this, and he too began to blush. Both of their parents smiled as they were watching their children's reaction.

After they had ordered their meal, Misuzu remembered something; she asked her daughter.

"Mikoto-chan, why did you look annoyed at a moment ago?"

Mikoto heard her mom's words, she was pissed off again. But she couldn't break the enjoyable now. When they completed their dinner, she would drag him into their room and "interrogate" him later.

"We have some misunderstandings, now it's alright. Don't worry about us, mom." - Mikoto smiled and she turned to Touma.

"Right? Touma~" - But a dark aura was releasing from her and it caused Touma to be terrified.

"Y-yeah. They're just misunderstandings."

After dinner, Tabikage started explaining the schedule for their vacation.

"Okay, so our trip is going to last for one weeks, we are going to stay in Fukuoka for fours days, including today, then we will go to Nagasaki by trains and stay for three days. Everyone's train tickets are ready . I'll explain the schedule for each day every evening."

"For tomorrow, there is really nothing much, it is just a shopping day I guess. However, in the evening, the Hotel will be hosting banquet that I have to attend, and of course, everyone is invited. Formal clothing must be worn, as you know." - Tabikake explained as he looked at Touya.

"But I didn't know anything about this, and I didn't bring any of my formal dresses." - Mikoto said to her father.

"It's ok dear, we will get a new dress for you tomorrow." - he replied to his daughter with a smile. Then he shifted his eyes to Touma.

"I guess you are going to need a suit too right Touma?"

"Yes Tabikake-san, I never brought any of my formal clothing, not that I think I have any anyway." - Touma replied as he sighed.

"That settles it then, tomorrow will be a free day in the city. We can have breakfast and lunch together, and don't forget about Hotel banquet in the evening. As for now, let's get some rest." - Everyone returned to their rooms.

* * *

 _In Touma and Mikoto's Room_

"Geez, what a long day." - complained Mikoto as she jumped onto her bed. She was completely tired from trouble that her mum had given her.

"I guess so, and this is only the first day." - he sighed as he walked toward his bed. - "So your mum planed all of this. What she trying to accomplish?"

"I really don't know, I think she just wanted to mess me around." - Mikoto grumbled.

"Although I'm not sure but my mum seems to plot to do something." - Touma remembered when Tabikage said about banquet, he caught sight of his mum and Misuzu smiling together.

"Your mum. I don't think she's like my mum, I mean she looked as a stately woman while my mum is childish."

Then she suddenly remembered something; she jumped up, sat on her bed, and stared at Touma.

"What happened between you and my mum? I heard you saved her life. What did both of you get involved in?" -Mikoto was determined to know answer.

Touma started, she knew it? But he don't refer to anything relating that matter, why did she know? But it was not important now. Although he felt guilty with her, but:

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I cannot tell you." Touma answered while trying to avoid eye contact.

His answer made Mikoto really angry, blue sparks started appearing around her.

"What do you mean you cannot tell me? Did both of you get involved in something that was so bad that you cannot even tell me!" - Mikoto scolded him.

"Mikoto, you can't use your power in here, it's too dangerous!" - Touma quickly grabbed and held her left hand with his right hand.

Mikoto, now unable to use her power because of Touma's right hand, began to cry. Her tears started to fall, but not out of anger toward Touma, but out of anger toward herself, her worthlessness, and her inability be there when it matters. She started pounding on Touma's chest with her right hand.

"You never tell me anything about yourself, and now your even going hide something from me that involves my family, just tell me already!"

Touma froze. His chest started to feel pain, not pain from Mikoto's pounding, but pain from her tears. He didn't want to hide her about his situation but he wanted her to live peacefully, without knowing about the magic side and the Academy city's dark. He grabbed and held her right hand and said.

"I'm really sorry Mikoto, but I still cannot tell you." - The pain in his chest increased.

"Why! Why am I the only one that is left behind? Am I that worthless, that I have to be the only one enjoying life, while others suffer?" - She cried and threw herself at Touma. She buried her head in his chest as she continued to cry.

"Mikoto, I can't do it." - He said painfully. - "Your mum just wants you to not worry, now she isn't in danger anymore, I'm sure."

"My mum is alright? Yeah, she is fine but it can't still change the fact that she used to be in danger. I'm her daughter, I completely has a right to know her situation. And you, you knew that and didn't told me, instead you saved my mum yourself. Does she think that I'm her daughter? Do I think that I'm your friend?" - She screamed loudly.

Touma looked her sadly. He hurt her, hurt his best friend. He made her cry, made his best friend cry. He was so angry himself, he hid her because of her life but he hadn't know that his goodwill had caused her to suffer much more. He found himself as a bastard, a unforgivable jerk when he hurt her.

"Mikoto I..." - He can't say anything.

 _"Should I said? But if I do, which means I breaks my promise to Misuzu-san. But I also don't want to see her cry. What should I do?"_

Touma was at war with himself. He looked her again. She still cried, her shirt was soaked by her tears, painful tears, tears of the girl, who was a powerful level 5, but after all, she was just a normal girl, she was hurt easily.

" _Misuzu-san, please forgive me. I don't think that I can hide Mikoto anymore."_

Mikoto continued to hold him while he was thinking, until...

"Ok" - He said suddenly.

Her eyes widened. She looked up from Touma's chest and looked at his face. Touma held mixed feelings about what he just said, he wasn't even sure if he would ever forgive himself when he broke the promise.

But I can't keep quite about Misuzu's incident anymore when he saw this girl, she was so sad because he kept many secrets.

"I will tell you the whole about your mum's matter." - said Touma.

"Really?"

"Yeah. After all, you're right, you have a right to know. It's just that I promised to Misuzu-san that I don't tell you. But I don't think I can hide you longer now. Man, this's the first time I have broken a promise to someone." - Touma groaned but his eyes looked sad.

"I see. So you made a promise to my mum, that's why you refused said to me about it." - replied Mikoto, she felt bad about attitude to him. He could have no intention of keeping the secret, he just promised to her mum keeping secretnand Mikoto fully know him, he promised something to someone then he would definitely keep his promise. That's one of goods in the spiky haired boy which she loved a lot.

"I'm sorry. I'm being hard on you, because of my overreaction." - Mikoto bent down.

Touma just shaked his head and hold her left hand.

"No. Mikoto, you didn't do anything. In your case, if I were you, I would also react like you. You are not to blame." - Touma said. - "If someone have to apologize, it'll be me."

Mikoto looked him surprisingly. He said he was to blame.

"I'm so sorry, Mikoto. I never knew you suffered this much, I just wanted to protect you. As your mum, I'm really worry about you, so I said nothing. I'm so sorry." - He bowed his head, saying with a regretful voice.

Mikoto silenced, she slowly lifted her left hand to hold his handwhich holding her left hand. Or, more accurately, his right hand. She looked it, that right hand, the hand brought a miracle power, Imagine Breaker, the hand which saved her and her sisters from the strongest of Academy City.

"Idiot. You don't need to worry about me. I'm Railgun, a level 5 #3, I can take care of myself. You're a level 0, you just has your right hand, your Imagine Breaker and you're usually injured. If someone have to be protected, it'll be you." - Mikoto said softly.

Touma said nothing. Yeah, he knew that she is a level 5, a one of the most powerful espers in Acdemy City. But the world is so large, it bounds in dangerous enemies, who have many evil intentions and ambitions. Facing them, Touma completely knew them, they always use all methods of achieving everything which they want, even vile methods. They're ennemies whom Touma can't defy and he don't want her to be in danger. However, he was still grateful her because she was worry about him.

"Thank you, Mikoto. I'll keep it in mind." - Touma smiled sincerely.

Mikoto's cheeks is redded. She looked away blushingly, it was so much that she bore.

"It-it's nothing. It's not like I care for you. Knowing your luck and idiot like you something bad might happen…." - Misaka said looking away blushing.

"A-anyway, aren't you going to tell me my mum's incident?" - Her fave was serious.

"Eh? Ah, right." - He sat down on his bed. - "You see..."

And he started telling what happened between him and Mikoto's mum. From he received a phone call from Misuzu, then he encountered Skill-out and finally he clashed against Hamazura Shiage and beated him. After Touma finished his story, the spiky haired boy saw Mikoto looked very annoyed at him.

"Well, Mikoto..."

"You!" - She growled. -"You big idiot!"

She stroke his head strongly.

"Owww! Why do you beat me?" - Touma frowned while rubbing his head

"Because of your recklessness, idiot. What did you think? They had guns. Your right hand can't stop the bullet. Did you want to die? - She yelled.

Touma silently accepted with regisnation. He couldn't argue because she was right. He knew it was so reckless but he still actioned, she was worry about her friend so she lectured him.

"Man, I find myself as a baby is being lectured by his mum." - He joked.

"It's your fault, you're so careless and I'm not Shiina-san." - Replied Mikoto - "Geez… I will take shower first, and no peeking or you'll die." - she huffed at Touma while she walked toward the bathroom.

Touma rubbed his face and then said with a smirk.

"Ahah, don't worry, I won't peak, though I can't promise anything if the door is unlocked. You see, I'm also a fully boy."

Mikoto blushed as she heard his words. She threw her bag at him and shouted:

"You pervert!" - She went into the bathroom and slammed the door. A faint click could be heard.

Touma smiled quietly. Sometimes, he liked teasing Mikoto, when her cheeks was redder, she was so cute though he was chased everytime after. Lied in waiting for his bathing, he thought if he should do anything. He reached his hand and holding his phone, he didn't know that he should do anything now, he hadn't any favorite programs in TV, he also usually see movies, so he decided to check some news on Internet. Therfore, he saw one thing, in fact it was a message.

"Message? From Itsuwa. Does it happened? She was usually not send the message to me." - And he opened the message.

After he read it.

His face was serious. He looked thinking about something, then he answered his message quickly. When Touma saw his message was sent, he folded his phone. Laying down on his bed, the spiky haired boy looked at the ceiling, his eyes looked worry about something.

Mikoto came out the bathroom with a towel around her neck and saw Touma laying on his bed with a strange expression.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You are in some sort of trance."

Touma jumped off his bed.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm going to have shower now." - He walked toward the bathroom, before he went inside he turned around and said jokingly.- "And no peeking~."

"Why would I?" - she scoffed as she threw her towel at him. Touma quickly closed the door and locked it. After Touma finished his shower, they talked for a little bit before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Well... This was long overdue. It's been like what, five months? Honestly, the univeraity has been a bitch and I wrote little bits here and there over the course the school year. Didn't help when my laptop kept crashing.** **It's been a pain not being able to write. I'm sorry that this wasn't out sooner, please forgive me, I posted two chapters as my appologized gift.** **I would say that hopefully ch 6 comes out soon, but knowing my luck with school that's kinda unlikely. But either way, I still plan to finish this fic.**

 **As always, Please leave a very much appreciated comment and PM me if you have any ideas or questions.**


End file.
